Das Perfekte Glück
by antychan
Summary: Manchmal fehlt die letzte Zutat. GenzoTsubasa. ShounenAi. Sidestory zu meiner Fanfic 'Geweckte Geister'.


NOTIZ: Das Formatieren auf dieser Seite ist beschissen. Im Profil (hier läßt sie sich nämlich nicht anzeigen) steht meine Homepage-Adresse; auf ihr sieht die Fanfic bedeutend schöner aus.

II

II

II

Titel: Das Perfekte Glück (1/1)

Autor: Antigone a.k.a. Anty

Rating: R

Pairing: Genzo Wakabayashi / Tsubasa Ozora.

Keywords: Shounen-Ai, Limone.

Zusammenfassung: Manchmal fehlt die letzte Zutat.

Notizen & Disclaimer: Dies ist eine Sidestory zu meiner Fanfic „Geweckte Geister", zeitlich anzusiedeln nach deren Hauptteil, vor Taros Brief. Allerdings ist sie vom Thema her ziemlich universell; ihr müßt „Geweckte Geister" also nicht gelesen haben, um diese Geschichte hier zu verstehen. Jedoch solltet ihr wissen, daß ihre Charaktere mir nicht gehören, obwohl sie nun schon seit über drei Wochen in meinem Kopf ein Eigenleben führen.

II

II

II

II

II

Das Perfekte Glück  
© Antigone, 20.&21. Juli 2006

II

„Buenos días, Spanischer Champion!" Hätten die Uhren zehn Uhr früh nicht längst hinter sich gelassen, Genzo Wakabayashi hätte mit dem lauthalsen Ruf von der Dachterrasse seiner Wohnung aus höchstwahrscheinlich die halbe Straße geweckt.

Einige Meter unter ihm drückte Tsubasa Ozora dem Taxifahrer zum Abschied ein Trinkgeld in die Hand und schloß beherzt die Beifahrertür. „Muchas gracias, Deutscher Meister!", rief er grinsend nach oben.

Genzo lachte bevor er mit einer Handbewegung Richtung Hauseingang aus Tsubasas Blickfeld verschwand. Sekunden später drückte Tsubasa die Tür auf und joggte die Treppen hinauf in den fünften Stock. Als er oben ankam, stand Genzo noch immer breit lächelnd, in Jeans in Poloshirt, in der geöffneten Wohnungstür. „Hätt' ich mir doch denken können, daß du nicht den Fahrstuhl benutzt", bemerkte er schmunzelnd.

„Hätt' ich mir doch denken können, daß du in deiner Freizeit Lacoste trägst", grüßte Tsubasa zurück.

„Wie die Dinge sich nicht ändern." Genzo nahm seinem Freund die Reisetasche ab und drückte hinter ihm die Wohnungstür zu. Er räumte Tsubasas Gepäck auf die Garderobe, während Tsubasa durch die gläsernen Schiebetüren ins lichtdurchflutete Wohnzimmer trat. Kaffeeduft wehte durch die Küche herein, und vor dem gedeckten Tisch auf der Dachterrasse bauschten sich die weißen Gardinen im Sommerwind. In der Ferne glitzerte silbern die Alster.

„Der Blick ist jedesmal atemberaubend", stellte Tsubasa fest.

„Ja." Genzo trat neben ihn. „Er war auch teuer."

Tsubasa lachte.

„Wie war der Flug?"

„Zu früh." Tsubasa drehte sich zu Genzo um. „Und zu lang. Aber schnelle Check-ins sind ein Segen."

Genzo machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und fuhr Tsubasa mit den Händen die Außenseiten der Oberarme entlang. „Lust auf ein anständiges Frühstück?", fragte er sachte.

Tsubasas Mundwinkel hob sich; blitzschnell haschte sein Blick an Genzo vorbei, über die Couchgarnitur hinweg zur Schlafzimmertür. „Noch nicht ganz", sagte er.

II

II

II

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte Genzo sich, als Tsubasa wenige Minuten später inmitten der weißen Laken auf ihm saß und ihn überrascht ansah, „es war einfach zu—"

Tsubasa machte eine abwinkende Bewegung mit dem Kopf, ließ Genzo aus sich herausgleiten, und wühlte im Bett nach der Tube und einer weiteren Folienverpackung. Bald stieß er, die Unterarme auf die Matratze gestützt, fest in Genzo hinein, und am Ende riß ein Stöhnen Genzo die Zähne auseinander, während er sein empfindliches Glied hart an Tsubasas Bauchmuskeln rieb und mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf seitlich ins Kissen drückte.

„War das gut", seufzte Tsubasa befriedigt.

„Das kann man so sagen", kam Genzos bejahende Antwort.

Eine Weile lagen sie rücklings nebeneinander und beobachteten die Schattenspiele, die Balkonpflanzen und Sonne an die Wände warfen; schließlich sammelten sie vom Boden ihre Boxershorts auf und setzten sich zum Frühstück an den Terrassentisch.

„Kannst du Mangostücke eigentlich selbst so präzise exakt gleichgroß schneiden?", wollte Tsubasa wissen.

Genzo hob eine Augenbraue. „Seh' ich so aus?"

Tsubasa bedachte Genzo mit einem pseudo-angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck. „Noch weniger als ich", stellte er sicher fest.

„Eben. Meine Haushälterin wohnt jetzt im Erdgeschoß."

Tsubasa nickte. „Ach, Genzo", sagte er großmütig, und beide lachten. Dann, „Was machen wir heute?", als die Teller leer und alle Neuigkeiten erzählt waren.

Genzo blinzelte in die Sonne. „Wenn du magst, mit offenem Verdeck durchs Hinterland rauschen… Und am Alsterufer ist Kirmes; wir könnten tonnenweise Geld für Lose rausschmeißen, uns mit Zuckerwatte vollstopfen, und Achterbahn fahren, bis uns beinahe schlecht wird."

Voller Elan sprang Tsubasa auf. „Los geht's!", rief er lebhaft.

II

II

II

„Schieß mir ein Stofftier?" Tsubasa blickte Genzo mit Unschuldsmiene herausfordernd an.

Genzo schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Spinner", amüsierte er sich, bevor er dem Budenbesitzer einen Geldschein entgegenschob und das gereichte Luftgewehr griff. Zehn Minuten später drückte er dem begeisterten Tsubasa einen überdimensionalen weißen Plüschtiger in die Arme.

„Kojiro!", strahlte Tsubasa und herzte das Stofftier.

Ungestört, bis auf den gelegentlichen „Ist das nicht…?" Blick, schlenderten sie im Nachmittagslicht den Jahrmarkt entlang. Als der Tag später, und sie beide müder wurden, ließen sie sich zufrieden im Gras am Flußufer nieder.

Die tiefstehende Sonne blendete ihnen aus Westen ins Gesicht, und nach längerem Schweigen wandte Tsubasa mit glänzenden Augen den Kopf.

„Was ist?", fragte Genzo, und hob mit seinen Fingern Tsubasas Kinn.

Tsubasa sah Genzo kummervoll an. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre verliebt in dich."

Ein leicht gequälter Blick voller Zuneigung, der Tsubasas hätte sein können, huschte über Genzos Gesicht, und er legte seinem besten Freund den Arm um die Schultern. Gemeinsam saßen sie an der Uferböschung und beobachteten, wie die Abendstunde den Sommerhimmel pink und die Wolken lila färbte.

„Ja", sagte Genzo irgendwann, „und ich in dich."

II

II

II

II

II

(Owari.)


End file.
